The Devil Supreme: A Broken Heart
by Obigity
Summary: What happens to Issei if he were been left out by his fiends and saw something he could never erase. More on the possibility side. Powerful Issei, Dark Issei, Twisted, Manipulative, Viewers At Risk, Strong Violence, Lemons, Merciless...The List Goes On


Dark Thoughts

Issei Hyoudou age 17, tall asian kid with brown hair and matching brown eyes that always seem to be wearing his school uniform with the same red shirt underneath is seen wandering down the street with his head down in deep thoughts as he recalled the previous meeting with his club president and the rest of the ORC (Occult Research Club) members as they seemingly gained up on him and basically told him he was being cruel to Rias for reasons unknown to him. So as they shamed him for being mean to pres, not even giving him a clear answer to why he was even being scolded for. I mean he's done everything he can for her to giving up his life, giving up his arm, giving up most his life force, getting his eye cut out, and there's the nasty one of getting her out that sneezeball flaming assholes Raiser Phoenix engagement, so he just can't understand why she was acting like this.

' _Man the way to a maiden's heart sure is complicated'_

 **[I hear you partner, no matter how many girl hosts I have there's not even a single one I have yet to encounter that I understand their reasoning]**

Ddraig said sagely as he walked back from their clients home early to get things straight with Rias and probably get some oppia action going on.

Issei went to be alone and knew that it wouldn't work since he's too reliant on people to help him with his problems, so instead he just hung out with his regulars to feel like himself and useful at least to others before heading home to Rias.

He made it to his home before the sun was lowering itself behind one of the mountains making the night air turn a bit frosty with the upcoming winter cycle soon to follow. Issei took off his shoes and looked around firsts to spot if any of the gang was back yet. Empty, as he looked back at the entrance to see if anyone was home to find no shoes around the door only his as he shrugged at that wince if was common for them to arrive late home from doing some nightly contacts or still in the ORC room chatting with each other, mostly likely they would still be in the club room talking about what transpired there earlier today, he knows that if it happened to any of them he would either try to help them out like would always do or find it in him to let the solution heal itself. They probably thought what was best and gave Rias the space she needed for her 'problem' with Issei, that he still needed assistance on figuring out.

He went straight to the living room to find it also vacant with two couches making an L shape with one table centered between them, his mind wandered as he thought of his Tou-san and Kaa-san were, but remembered they were on vacation from the funding the Sirzechs gave them as a gift for hosting his sister and her peerage so he shouldn't worry about the until they came home after some months on the cruise trip, he turn to the corner to take the stairs leading up his four floors mansion. He went to the second floor where his and most the girls rooms resided in, on the left side of the hall at the far end of the six rooms, he walked up his door about to go inside his room to only stop at the door handle when he heard a noise on the opposite side of him where Rias's room is.

He stopped for a while to decide to talk to her, maybe that she was still crying from his earlier misunderstanding, even if he didn't understand the reason he had to man up and have one of the heart to heart talks with her so that he can comprehend why she was angry, so taking a chance he strolled over to her door only to stop when he heard another voice inside that sounded different.

For a moment for his life he never knew what to expect as he opened that door to Rias room, only to freeze at the site with an indescribable look on his face as it went through a series of emotions, then all of it turned into a stone cold dead gaze and after that it went dark.

...

...

 **[NER…!…...PA…!…...NER….….RTNE…!…!….PARTNER!]**

Issei blinked as he found himself running in a strange place with trees all around him, his eyes saw that he was barefooted as he touched the cold ground lightly while he noticed a small trail of blood coming from his footprints.

Issei stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around to see that he ran into some woods with the full moon out shining around him on the cold night. Strangely, Issei couldn't recall anything from this happening, but for some reason he could only remember going home then after that it went blank.

 **[Partner]** Ddraig for once sounded gentle like he was trying to sooth him out of some form of pain **[I know that you're probably angry right now, so listen to me: All that we need to do now is…]**

"Ddraig? What are we doing here? Weren't we just going home?" Issei sounding as much confused as he said it, he couldn't recall why he was outside in the cold wearing no shoes and felt like his face get splashed with ice water.

 **[You mean, you don't remember?]** Ddraig asked carefully to not say anything out of place and it sounded like he didn't want to upset Issei for some reason.

"No, all I remember was getting home and about to go to my room when…" Issei clutched his head in pain as he saw a small hazed picture of something enter his head.

 **[Issei, it doesn't matter right now. All we need to do is go back the way we came so we can get out of this cold]**

Issei nodded his head as the headache left him, he turned around to see the lights of his town glowing far off in the distance like a small lightbulb, "Wow, I ran that far? Why can't I remember going like this?"

Ddraig said still in a soft voice [ **It doesn't matter now. All you need to focus on is going home and I would suggest going back the flying way]**

Issei nodded his head as he flexed his shoulder blades to summon his wings when nothing appeared on his back. Shocked he tried to summon them again with no results this time, then he tried Balance Breaker only to freeze as the armour didn't come to him. "Ddraig?" Issei said in a frantic voice, "What the hell is happening? Why can't I summon my power?"

As Ddraig stayed silent thinking of a way of why his friend couldn't summon his wings when Issei again clutched his head as another image entered his head with this time Rias in it and something else too. Issei stayed quiet as he tried to puzzle the missing pieces of his memory then he thought of one person who was there with him the whole time as he asked uncertainly, "Hey Ddraig…...What happened when I got home?" Ddraig spirit seemed to quake a little as he tried think of a way to explain why Issei was missing hours of his life.

Then as he was about to say something Issei felt a tug deep on his chest like he just have been shot. He felt a more bigger weight on his heart like it's been ripped out his chest but he can't seem to think of any reason to why it's starting to hurt like this other than being his heart actually being physically ripped out.

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…..

His vision started to blur a little as he felt something wet run down his face. Touching under his eye he looked down to see small drops of water running down his face to his shirt staining it with what it seems with more dried up water on his shirt.

"..D..Ddraig?" His voice croaked out like it was threatening to break out crying, "Why am I crying?" The Great Red Dragon Emperor finally found his voice as he told his host in his most calming voice **[Issei]** He spoke his name as gently as he could **[You have to understand that what happened was..]** Then the picture of the hazed image came to his head giving him another headache but this time he saw it clearly as it rolled on like a movie showing him a scene of his life he never wanted to see.

After what seemed like hours it ended when the Issei breathed in and out raggedly with the cold mixed in making him able to see his breath, his breathing sounded irregular like he was trying to catching his breath or was on the verge of a heart attack. The Dragon residing inside tried to explain in a gently way to his host **[Issei, please don't do anything-]**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!"**

That's when Issei yelled out in sadness like a howl to the moon but with one that sounded like a deathcry. Then in a flash of anger he summoned his weapon Ascalon and stabbed himself in the shoulder.

 **[Arghhhhhhhh!]**

The dragon inside him felt the pain of the holy weapon as his host dug the holy dragon weapon deeper into his body tearing apart the tendons and muscle inside of it cutting a vital artery that was a main blood vessel connecting to his heart above by small margin, but enough.

Soon he stopped the torture as they both panted from pain and that's when Issei's eyes turn red instead of it's usual green glow from his dragon side as he summoned his Boosted Gear into existence.

 **[Purge!]**

The front of his chest glew bright red as a small wave of magic blasted out his chest and out landed eight red pawn chess pieces scattered out of him and unceremoniously onto the ground.

 **[Partner! What the hell do you think you're doing! Nothing good will come out of any this! Please….Just put back those pieces in and we can talk about this!]**

The Ddraig yelled in anguish roar at his devil host, but it all fell on deaf ears as Issei just stood there twitching from the pain in his shoulder then from his chest as he felt the devil blood leave him turning his body back into a normal human shell with his soul being sucked out of him by the absence of a stronger body to contain his superpowered form and without the aid of Devil blood his regenerative powers all but left him with lesser dragon magic that only worked rarely.

 **[I don't want you to die like this! For those that you love, think about them! They'll be distorted if they find out you dead out here! They need you! Please just don't...]**

Issei just stared at the pieces with emotionless eyes like he just got his soul taken from him, which in state it wasn't that far off. "I'm sorry Ddraig….I...I just can't." His legs underneath him have out as he fell onto the grassy dirt on his knees.

His friend inside was talking to him so frantically as he tried to talk him out of this suicide but failing to when he saw with desperation that nothing was working as Issei responded back to him with a small smile on his face and said with blue lips as his blood continued to leave his body at a dangerous pace, his voice sounded shaky from the cold and lose of blood, "It's…..It's fine Ddraig…..you…...you'll find someone else….B-b-better to work with than me…...I'm….I am a complete worthless pawn...That couldn't even give out…..happiness to the one person I love….I was….even too late to even say that….but….but then there's HER…..SHE is the reason I couldn't say those words…" His thoughts of the one that haunts him in his dreams slithered it's way to his head in great distaste, "I….I-I want to ap-apologize for running your reputation….I didn't mean any harm to…"

 **[You Idiot]**

Ddraig voice also cracked as he could also feel sadness from the ancient dragon **[You are my greatest host and I would never put anyone over you for that...I...I never got to say this but…...You were my greatest pride as both host and friend….]**

The ancient Welsh Dragon inside felt the overpowering sadness welled up inside of him as metaphorical tears threatened to escape his draconic eyes as he added this last part to his perverted host for the last time.

 **[I….I understand why you want to do this partner….but there was always one thing I wanted to say to you before we parted ways….And that is….No matter our circumstances…..]**

Ddraig choked out as his tears fell slowly as he gave his host the last conversation he would ever give to him.

 **[That…..In some ways….I would've been proud to have….Have been like a father to you….]**

Issei felt wetter on his shirt as more tears fell down his face as more blood slipped onto the ground spreading around him in a deformed circle. His body now starting to feel numb as the air steamed from the heat, the blood was emitting.

"Thank you Ddraig…...and I'm sorry...it..it had to have…..ended this way." Issei's eyes got heavy as he saw for the last time blood gushed out of him in gallons turn to lesser rush, his life force flickered like a candle, then a soft breeze went through his entire beings towards his soul, as that candle went out in a small snuff of smoke.

His last memories played through as he remembered all the fun time he had with his friends, parents, and lovers as it could only be summed up to a word, "Thank you."

Issei moved his eyes as he opened then again to see nothing in front of him as he tried to think of why he could only see darkness, when it hit him that his last moments was of him dying.

' _So this is the afterlife?...Can't say that I'm impressed.'_

" **That's because it isn't."**

' _Huh?'_ Issei moved his eyes around to see where the noise came from and why the voice seemed to have read his mind. When light flooded his eyes as the darkness broke away like a cracked glass shattered to reveal a multicolored dimension that seemed to be shifting colors around and not settling on one. Issei still in a confused state looked up to see a giant red lizard staring at him with blood red crimson.

The lizard mouth snarked at him as it spoke in a powerful voice that would move oceans apart, **"I ain't no lizard you brat. I'm what everyone's been trying to impress. Me! Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons! The Dream of the Infinite!"** Issei awed at him as he spread open his wings to show off his majestic form to him like a star posing for a fan.

His wings expanded out long as a 4 Antonov An-225, his head shaped like a welsh dragons but with….you know, more bigger and sharper shape, his horns on his head looked like a crown along with the longest one residing on his nose standing tall as 7 meters with a yellow/gold tip that turned red at the bottom looking like fire merging with the gold color, his body would be called muscular for a dragon as his muscles bulged neatly on his body, his arms under his wing came close to what Tannin-san has except his arms were way bigger and he didn't have any kilts on, his hands and feet were all fantastic looking with razor edge claws that looked like it could rip apart the earth and feet that could make Godzilla's footprint look like a newborn's. His neck though stood out as it stretched from his body as long as two professional football stadiums, it's edges were rough looking as diamonds leaving his whole body to sparkle like a running fountain. His tail though was all red, from it's long smooth scales that reached out into the nothingness of the Gap and it seemed to vanish into the endless void with no ending. His body skin was all but scales as it covered everything on him from the top to even his underbelly, red crimson scales on the top of his body to his feet except his underbelly that had a golden color to it to show off his form in bright colors.

Overall view: The guy looked like an older bigger version of Ddraig, or a very small planet.

As Issei observed him in his full glory all he could think of all this time he was, _'How could I have not seen that?!'_

"Wow." Was all Issei said in starstruck voice, "I wasn't expecting the god of all dragons to come to put me in the afterlife." Issei would be scratching his head right now as he said, "Even if there's a dragon heaven somewhere…...Or hell."

The dragon then looked down at Issei and began to adapt what appeared to be a thoughtful look, **"I have to say,"** Great Red said casually, **"That I didn't see that one coming, stabbing yourself and dying out there in the wilderness, but not that I'm one to judge since it was a natural reaction to what you saw with your Devil Master."**

Issei could feel the anger of what happened coming back to him like a trigger and thinking how he knew that.

Great Red sensing his anger spoke, **"Calm down,"** He said in a more commanding tone that would leave many to obey, **"It doesn't matter now that you're dead. But then again, if that's up to you to decide if you want to."**

Issei looked confusingly at the Dragon only to see a small smile on the gigantic god's face, **"Yes, I'm going to do something that many would die to have: I would give you a second chance in life, if you want it or not, you could go to heaven to be all merrily and happily with your deceased loved ones for all eternity with no pain there that can harm you, but that's up for you to decide."**

Issei looked at him strangely as he said, "Why would you help me?" The Dragon huffed out clouds of smoke from his nose like an angry steam engine as he answered, **"Because it's more fun messing around with lesser beings, than just doing nothing besides me rolling around here doing my awesome moves."**

Issei deadpanned at this as he thought, _'So basically for your entertainment.'_ The dragon grinned at him, **"Precisely."** Issei's eyes grew wide when he remembered that this is Great Red he's dealing with so of course he could read minds.

Issei was silent as he thought of his choices, his mind was already messed up now from his last moments of life, so right now in his mental state he could only say to the divine being, "If I choose my life again, can I request something else too?"

The dragon didn't say anything except read what was going on in his head only to find some disturbing thoughts that he would've rejected outright for letting the kid even thinking such morbid or even worse obscene things such as that…..but as he thought about it he couldn't think of a better solution, since it what was good idea in the teen's mind and even greater plan that would prove him much entertainment in the near future, if it worked.

Plus couldn't care less of what happens with the rest of the those annoying beings below him, because all he could hear from them is whining about there lives and how it sucked like many of the sap stories he's heard or seen from his powers. So he thought if it could work then not only would it benefit him but as well as others, so he doesn't also see the pain of the dreams he sees most his time and what the kid was thinking was considered what many kings and those of before him of Old tried to accomplish…..A Divine Dream.

The whole plan that formed in Issei Hyoudou mind would be considered psychopathic but the great dragon saw a snap to the kids mind and it broke him to pieces, sure the kids got it bad since who wouldn't do what he did when everyone you love turn against you on your last moments, like so many others before him. What the kid asked was small since it was only two things he wanted and they were a small sacrifice if he wanted peace from the living realm and though the Gap it follows.

Part of the reason why he was here was to get away from all the noise the world threw at him and he would never say this to any living thing or God but it hurt each time he felt bad intentions of those and dreams of evildoers. So he escaped that by coming here as he would only project his powers to the fullest if he deemed those worthy enough to be saved from the darkness or by closing rifts in the Dimension by a breath of his powers as well as keeping intruders out.

But the thing was is that there were so many holes that it kept him occupied by how many openings it had with random things flying through like smaller dragons, monkeys, cats, disgusting looking rat creatures, a talking turtle, a son of a powerful old demon, a man that smelled like steel, and there was that red blur that looked like a boy in red jumpsuit running extremely fast that he tried to catch, a blue telephone box, a boy wielding what look like a giant key, a weird old red eyed man with a cane that seemed to smile out of joy from someone's misery…...…..Haaaaaaaaaaa, just too many to even count…...So much racket. Maybe that's why he sometimes would feel so old that he just ends up forgetting.

In the end all Great Red could only do was shrug his shoulders as thunk not caring _**'What the hell'**_ He only picked this kid because he saw the one thing that could shift things in the most drastic way and could make him be entertained: Possibility.

The great red dragon looked at the teen's eyes that stared straight into his soul and his memories as he asked simply, **"So what kind of power do you want?"**

The teen's only response was a twisted smirk on his face like an evil villain that held no warmth as he said in a newly cocky/arrogant voice, "Surprise me."

 **Wrap it up in a pretty bow because that's what you're getting for this new story I've been building on for a while…..Ok I lied, I made it on the fly when I was in gloomy mood for a while and it was just a spur of the moment type.**

 **It won't matter to me if you read it or not and say bad things about since I don't care why you hate it other than bad writing or grammar.**

 **Right now this is what tethers me between my original story for my other fanfiction but I got to get in the mood to get my lazy ass to do it. Plus there's hidden easter eggs in this story if you caught them (Painfully obvious) to what my other stories I will right later on. Not right now, but soon within the next year or so since I got a while to write then out. All I have to do is type them up so I got them done along with three stories (not completed though) I finished up with a lot of pages/Post-It notes. I need an editor or my own personal writer to catch what I'm thinking so that I can use it later on, because I happen to be like that one person that thinks of something that sounds awesome but tries to remember so that I could write it down later on only to forget.**

 **Nothing much else to say other than enjoy it.**

 **Until then,**

 **Pineapple**


End file.
